


Getting Shot in Dry Creek

by mmcgui12_gmu



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games), Saturday Night Live Sketches
Genre: Alternate Universe, Game 10: The Secret of Shadow Ranch, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Parody, Plot? What Plot?, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Why Did I Write This?, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu
Summary: A short parody of the eerie nature of the Dry Creek ghost town in The Secret of Shadow Ranch. Based on a running joke in a Nancy Drew fanmade server on Discord, with my own unexpected spin of a guest appearance.Nancy goes to Dry Creek to check out Dirk Valentine's jail cell, only to meet with a really weird "second chance" option.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Getting Shot in Dry Creek

_In another life..._

Nancy Drew rode out to Dry Creek. She always thought that the ghost town in the desert was always creepy, partly because it was a ghost town, partly because she always felt it wasn't quite as abandoned as it should be, even with the county sheriff declaring most of the buildings to be condemned for safety reasons.  
And yet, she'd asked for permission to check them out anyway as part of her case involving the phantom horse sightings and accidents at Shadow Ranch. (Nancy Drew? Asking for _permission_ to snoop? _What?!_ I know, right?)  
She just needed to find the key to the jail cell that the outlaw Dirk Valentine stayed in leading up to his execution.  
When Nancy went into Cappy's Saloon, it was just her luck that the key just happened to be sitting _right there_ , right out in the open. It was sitting on a cardboard box next to a thermos and a rolled-up sleeping bag _(because of course the person behind the accidents at the ranch was the reason Nancy always felt like someone was watching her there)_.

Of course, having the key out in the open like that was too good to be true.  
Instead of the crack of the old wood of the buildings settling and slowly collapsing, or the crack of rocks falling down the face of the nearby canyon, like Nancy had heard before in town, the crack she heard now was... different.  
And then she realized she'd been shot. And she passed out.

Nancy came to, just for a few moments... inside Dirk's jail cell.  
The last thing she remembered seeing before passing out again from blood loss was an odd-looking man in a black suit with orange pumpkins all over it. He was standing on the other side of the cell bars, backed up by a pair of skeleton men with mops of white hair.  
"Who are you?" Nancy asked.  
"I'm David S. Pumpkins!"  
"What? Who's David S. Pumpkins?"

_Time to press the "second chance" button again..._

**Author's Note:**

> OK, yeah, a bit of spoilers, but this ended up having the same weird vibe as the "frog dream" you can get in Curse of Blackmoor Manor after you get the Easter egg.


End file.
